First day of my life
by SnoopHoggiHogwarts
Summary: After the war , Ron realises that life is short and reflects on his newly found relationship with Hermione.


**AN : Hi guys ,we're back with another story ! This time about ... HARRY POTTER ( best books/movies ever!) We fell in love with Ron before Hermione even knew she had feelings for him !l^^ And we really wanted to write a Romione oneshot because they're just the OTP of all OTPs! Also, English is not our native language so don't be too harsh. Feel free to review and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter but we're still trying to convince JK to give us Dobby:)**

It felt like I had just woken up from a nightmare, finally I had the strength to do something with my life and move on. Fred's death had left me and the rest of my family and friends a big wound but after some time regretting his lost, I realised that life was too short to waste it by mourning about the past. I knew Fred wouldn't have wanted me to stay like this forever. He is , was - I still wasn't used to it- the kind of guy that enjoyed life as much as possible. Now that the war was over, I had the chance to give a new turn to my life. I was able to live the life that I wanted with whomever I wanted to. And I knew exactly who this person was.

Even after all this time spent by her side, it's only now that I see her for who she really is : the one for me. Knowing that a girl like her -brave, clever and beautiful in the inside aswell as in the outside-could have fallen for a guy like me still surprises me. She was the one that comforted me during the funeral, the one that helped me grieve through my brother's death and the one that held me in her arms while I was sobbing. I'll always be grateful for the comfort she provided me at the worst moment of my life. But that's who she is, that's what Hermione Granger does. She always tries to make people feel better. Even though I knew that she was giving me a special treatment.

I needed to see her, she was away to restore her parents memory. It's been two weeks, too long for me. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, to smell her sweet scent and to have her lips on mine. I couldn't believe I hadn't realised sooner we were meant to be together. Fortunately Hermione was coming back in a few days. I was really looking forward to spend some alone time with her, now that I was finally better emotionally and physically. I felt bad I put her through this but I knew she didn't blame me. The sound of my mother's muffled cries interrupted my thoughts and I ran down the stairs to see what was happening.

« What the... » I began to say when something caught my eye. A flash of brown hair, it was _her._ She was home ! She threw her arms around my neck as mine wrapped themselves automatically around her waist. She buried her head in the crook of my neck as I inhaled the fruity scent I had missed so much. « Hi. » I wispered in her ear, she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and we stared at each other lovingly. « I missed you » she answered before placing her lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time, we poured all our feelings in it . Someone clearing their throat made us remember that we weren't alone. We were so wrapped up in each other that we completely forgot that my family was still in the same room. We turned our heads to find the source of the interruption only to find four pairs of eyes watching us with knowing smiles. « I knew you had it in you Ronniekins! » said George with a wink. I felt my cheeks warm up all of the sudden as Hermione hid her face in my chest. We started to untangle ourselves to face the crowd, linking our hands together. As we faced my family, my mother exclaimed : « Don't be rude Ronald and put some dishes on the table for your girlfriend because we're about to eat ! » After a slightly awkward hour spent with my family asking Hermione about her trip, we excused ourselves to go for a walk.

We were walking in silence just enjoying each other's presence with my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. I decided to break the silence and said « You know, I missed being with you. » The smile she gave me after that took my breath away, I smiled back and gently kissed her forehead. We were approaching the lake near the Burrow, it was a beautiful day and I spotted Harry and Ginny playing Quidditch in the field behind the house. The sight of them made me surprisingly happy and I realised that no one would make Ginny happier than Harry did. ( Even though I still didn't want to see them snog!) Hermione interrupted my daydreaming by running at the edge of the lake like a four year-old. She looked so carefree and beautiful that I couldn't help but run after her, take her in my arms and spin her around. I watched her as she threw her head back in laughter. At that exact moment I realised that no one else ever made me feel this way, no one understood me the way she did, she was the one and I nedded her in my life.

We were now sitting by the water, her back was rested against my chest and my arms were wrapped around her waist. I closed my eyes when I felt her relaxe in my embrace, « I haven't been this happy in a long time » I told her truthfully, she turned to give me a sweet peck on the cheek and I had the impulse to lay down briging her with me. Her head was on my chest, our legs tangled together. Hermione giggled before saying : « It feels so good to be in your arms again. » I knew this was the right time to tell her how I felt so I went for it : « I love you Hermione » When the words left my mouth, I knew it was the truest thing I've ever said. I wasn't scared of what she would think of my sudden declaration. And I was right not to be afraid because I heard her say it almost immediatly « I love you too » I knew that from now on my life was finally going to change, it was the begining of a whole new life. The start of something new.


End file.
